


A Visitor to Hate

by saltandlimes



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Porn with Feelings, Shore Leave, Soft Kylux, hux hates everything, i am not making that up, this is legitimately soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7566169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandlimes/pseuds/saltandlimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux hates planetary leave. He hates the smell, the tastes, the feeling. He hates weather and sunshine and unfiltered air.</p>
<p>Kylo is determined to change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Visitor to Hate

**Author's Note:**

> [kylosears](http://kylosears.tumblr.com/) definitely gave me the prompt that started this as a joke. 
> 
> Oops. Have 3000 words of angst-fluff smut.

“You have to go, sir. Shore leave is a requirement, set down by high command.” Hux sighs. He _is_ high command. The rest of the generals usually do what he wants. Except, apparently, about horrible, petty things like shore leave. He nods at Phasma in defeat. 

“Fine. But I'm not going to one of those horrible pleasure planets that the rest of you seem to like. Something remote, something where I can just not deal with civilians.” Phasma gives him a knowing smile. 

“Will Lord Ren be going with you?” And she really does know everything. Hux has never figured out quite how, but in over a decade of acquaintance, he's never once managed to hide something from her. He shrugs. 

“I don't keep tabs on the man.” Phasma laughs. A more baldfaced lie has never been told. 

“I'll book the shuttle for two.”

***

Kylo doesn't show himself until they're halfway to the planet Phasma has picked out. He slips out from somewhere in the back of the shuttle, settles himself in the copilot's seat. 

“You're fuming. I can feel it even back there.” Hux glares at him. Trust Kylo to hide for this long, then just come out as though he hasn't been doing anything strange. 

“I thought you might not have decided to join me.” And he's a little hurt that Kylo hadn't even seen fit to make sure that he knew he wasn't going to be alone on this inane trip. Just a little. 

“Of course I came. Of course.” Kylo reaches a hand out, tries to slide it down the back of Hux's neck. But Hux shies away, stares at the controls in determination. Kylo heaves a breath, stands back up. 

“Fine then. Sit here and stew. If you ever feel like being an adult, I'll be in the back. Enjoying myself. Like people are supposed to when they're on leave.” And that's rich, coming from Kylo. Hux snorts, but says nothing. He's still annoyed, and they're six hours away from the planet. 

Kylo leaves the door open when he walks out of the tiny cockpit, and at first Hux can't be bothered to close it. Instead he busies himself with reading a set of technical specifications for the newest TIE fighter upgrade. It needs to be done, and he hasn't had a minute to finish it lately. He's deep into the modified fire controls when a groan echoes through the cracked door. He starts upright in his chair, stares toward the door. Kylo could just be stretching, meditating. _He could._

Hux heaves another sigh – is there a quota of those? Could he run out? – and struggles up from the deep cradle of the pilot's chair. The door bangs closed after him as he leaves the ship on autopilot and makes his way back to the living quarters. 

Kylo isn't stretching. 

“What the fuck are you doing, Kylo?” He's laid out on one of the bunks, leggings pushed down to his knees, chest bare. Hux's skin almost tingles looking at him, and he wants to run his fingers down the dip in Kylo's chest, feel at the twisted skin along his side. But he's still annoyed, can't believe that Kylo is back here doing this of all things, when Hux languishes in that stupid cockpit. 

“Enjoying myself. We're on leave, Hux.” And Kylo's hand moves slow where he's cupping his cock, thumb making a meandering circle around the head. Hux's mouth waters a little. 

“We could use the time in something productive, you know.” He doesn't even fight to keep the bite out of it, annoyance melding with need in a roiling mess at the base of stomach. Kylo lets out a little whimper as he slides his own fingers into his mouth, sucks on them. And Hux feels his breath hitch involuntarily. Kylo is beautiful like this, laid out bare in front of Hux, shameless. 

“This is productive, Hux...” Kylo has pulled his fingers out of his mouth, dripping. He's tracing behind his balls, legs splayed open. And Hux wants to follow them with his tongue, trace over Kylo's balls, lick his way down. Kylo's staring at him as he pants, mouth hanging open. His hand has started to move faster on his cock. Hux swallows convulsively. 

“You could help out, you know.” There's a little sweat starting on Kylo's forehead, chest beginning to gleam as he rolls his hips into his hand. And Hux wants... he wants. But there are the TIE specs, and work that he could be doing, and in any case, he's still frustrated, annoyed with Kylo hiding in the back of the shuttle as they took off. Tired of this leave, even before they set down on the planet. Frustrated at himself for being so weak, for standing here talking to Kylo when there are better things he could be doing. Infuriated at the way his cock is hard in his trousers, at the way Kylo can do this to him, how Kylo is the perfect dirty-wrong temptation that Hux can never resist. 

“I'm not a child, Kylo. I know how to prioritize.” He storms out of the cabin, Kylo's laugh echoing in his ears. He has things he needs to do. 

***

The little cabin Phasma has found for them is twenty minutes on a speeder outside of the town. By the time they get there, Hux is fuming. Kylo had appeared an hour before they landed, hair damp, smelling of come and sweat. And he'd licked a long line up Hux's throat before Hux could stop him, nuzzled into Hux ear in a way that felt far too good. 

And Hux has better things to do. He really does. 

So they're crammed into the speeder, and Hux can still smell sex on Kylo's skin, and he wants to pull them over, rip Kylo out of the seat, slam him against the side of the speeder and just breathe him in, touch every pretty part he saw laid out on that bunk. 

But he has to get them to their supposed vacation, set them up there. Put together something for them to eat – Force, he hates cooking. Settle them in and distribute anti-eavesdropping devices. Yet another thing he doesn't like about being on leave. 

The cabin, once they finally arrive, is more of a small house. Domed roof in the middle of a forest, steps that lead down to a floor just below the level of the ground. Kylo bounces out of the speeder, stalks inside to check around “for danger.” Hux gets out more slowly, pulls out their baggage. Phasma had assured him that the cabin had everything they would need for a week, food, toiletries. Hux still has a few things packed away though, just in case. 

It takes two trips to get everything inside, especially without Kylo helping at all. Hux is sweating a little at the end of it, even in the cool weather. It seems to be fall on this planet, and Hux offers silent thanks to Phasma that she didn't try to force him somewhere with a beach, with summer. He's grown too accustomed to the cold of Finalizer's depths to enjoy that. 

He collapses onto a couch in the living area when he's done, exhausted. Why is leave always so tiring? It's one of the many reasons he hates it. You're supposed to come back from leave relaxed, supposed to feel rejuvenated. But Hux never does. No, by the end he's almost desperate to return to the ship, to regular routine, the safety of his carefully ordered life. 

Kylo slips onto the couch next to him, pushes his nose against the same spot he licked earlier. Hux turns away. If Kylo wanted this, he could have at least helped with unpacking. 

***

Dinner is a tense affair, Kylo still running careful hands across Hux's shoulders at every chance he can. Hux still turns away. There's a pre-made meal waiting for them in the conservator, so at least it doesn't take long to prepare something to eat. 

“You could at least make the best of it, now that we're here,” Kylo says, as they dig into some dark stew. Hux shakes his head. 

“I've brought several files I need to review. I intend to, as you put it, make the best of it.” Kylo sighs. 

“That's not what I meant, Hux. You could try to enjoy the break.” Hux snorts. He's never enjoyed a break in his life, and he doesn't intend on starting now. His spoon clatters where he sets it down on the table, suddenly tired of dinner, tired of this planet before they've even seen any of it. He wants gleaming metal and cool durasteel. He hates the feel of wood under his bare feet – no boots in the house, Kylo had insisted gleefully. 

He dumps his bowl unceremoniously into the sink. Kylo can clean it tonight if he wants, but Hux is done with manual labor for the day. He's a general. He doesn't need to wash his own dishes if he doesn't want to right now. 

The porch is quiet when he steps outside, blanketed in silence. A bank of fog has rolled in, and Hux feels as though the house stands somehow alone in a void of white-grey. It's as though deep space has inverted, and they hover inside a little isolated station, alone in the evening chill. The glow of his cigarette is bright in the gloom. 

Hux breathes deep, feels the rush of brightness through him as he pulls smoke into his lungs. The long stream curling from his parted lips meanders out to melt with the fog, and it's almost as though, dream like, the fog has all escaped from him, that he has been the one to turn the world into a shapeless mass. He curls his knees up to his chest as he sits on the steps. 

Two more breaths, drags at the cigarette, and Kylo is next to him, close enough that they could be touching, but not quite pressing himself to Hux. 

For once, he's blessedly silent. 

And they sit there, staring out at the fog. Hux tries not to think about what Finalizer is doing right now, tries not to wonder if Colonel Daala has everything under control. Instead, he looks blankly out, wonders why anyone ever chooses to live on planets like this, with their damp, variable weather, their unpredictable sunsets, and their unregulated masses. It's incomprehensible. 

***

Hux wakes too early the next morning. Rolls out of bed, leaves Ren with his face buried in the pillows, mouth open, drooling slightly. He pads over to the window in the bedroom, shuffles to the deep window seat he noticed the night before. The fog is gone, wiped way in the early pre-dawn glow. Instead there's mist rising from the grass outside, gathering in the hollows of the trees that ring the house. Rain patters on the ground, the roof in a slow tip-tapping rhythm. 

And Phasma couldn't have found them a planet with good weather?

Hux pushes open the window slightly, breathes in the damp air. It's strange, brushing lightly against his bare arms, an unfamiliar caress. He shivers. 

If he were on Finalizer, he'd be heading up to the bridge, checking in on the end of third shift. Nodding to Daala or Tagge. He'd have his boots on, heels clicking on polished floors. He hates that he's here, nothing to do but stare out at the slow fall of the rain. 

And he hates how beautiful it is, the grey light filtering through the trees. The pale colors starting to emerge from their night-slumber. The smell of wet grass filling his nose. He hates that this is what they're fighting for, and he doesn't get to have it, must only see it like this, a visitor for too short a time. 

He hates that leave reminds him of that. 

He hates that he can imagine a life where he and Kylo have this every day, where he gave up everything just for this. He hates that it's more than a pale impossibility, more than an echo of a dream. Hates that he wants to stay in this window seat, stare out at the drizzling rain for hours, Kylo curled up next to him, or laid out on the bed, quiet, calm, at peace. 

Hates it all. 

“Hux?” He turns, ready to snap at Kylo again. But before he can say anything, Kylo presses a warm mug into his hands, steam rising to mirror the mist outside. The smell of caf mingles with the scent of wet leaves pouring in from the open window. Hux takes a deep breath. Kylo's face is soft as he watches Hux sip.

The caf slides down his throat, warm and welcome. Hux closes his eyes for a second, turns back to face the window with the mug cupped in his fingers. And Kylo's sliding up behind him, wrapping careful arms around his waist. For a moment Hux keeps himself stiff, but then he can't do it any longer. 

The whuff of breath that Kylo lets out as Hux relaxes against him is loud against the pitter-patter of rain. Hux sets the mug down, leans his head back against Kylo's shoulder. He's still annoyed, but Kylo feels good against him, a wall of warmth against the chill of the day. Kylo nuzzles into the space behind his ear, slides on hand up to press flat against Hux's heart. 

His hands feel huge, enveloping as they slip slow over Hux's body. Careful in a way that Kylo almost never is. And Kylo's kissing at the corner of his jaw now, mouth soft. Hux feels a quiet sigh make its way out of his parted lips as he leans backward a little, rests against Kylo's strength. A shiver passes up his spine as Kylo scrapes teeth against his neck. 

It's still grey outside, still the odd, eerie cool light of early morning, the world blanketed in cloud and shadow. And Kylo's hands are tracing odd patterns across Hux's chest, slow slides of fingers that start to make their way under Hux's thin, sleeveless sleep top. And usually, usually when Kylo touches him like this, the faintest glimmer of inadequacy curls its way through Hux's blood. The feeling that he cannot possibly be enough for Kylo, with his soft chest, the cure of his belly not quite flat, his hips too narrow, bones jutting awkwardly outward. The thin trail of hair that leads upward not enough. Nothing, compared to Kylo himself. 

But now, here, in this place that Hux hates for its beauty, somehow, he is enough. 

Goosebumps run up his sides as Kylo tugs his shirt off, pulls Hux's over his head in the same motion. He's back on Hux in an instant, plastering his chest to Hux's back, a wall of muscle against Hux's own odd blend of bone and fat. He bites at the back of Hux's neck, and Hux arches a little. And then Kylo's pressing his hips against Hux's ass, and Hux can't help but pushing back, chasing the feel of Kylo's hard cock. 

The roll of Kylo's hips in response is a lazy grind, the hand he reaches down to cup Hux through his sleep pants a calm, patient touch. Hux groans a little, hopes against hope the rain will mask the sound. But it won't, not with its thin drizzle. He can feel Kylo smile against his shoulder. And then Kylo's hand dips under the waistband of his pants. The rain slackens even more as he wraps long fingers around Hux's cock, and Hux can hear himself panting slowly now, breath heaving out too loud in the stillness left behind by the rain. 

Kylo tugs his pants down, and Hux is naked in front of the window, one of Kylo's arms wrapped around his waist. Kylo's bare too now, cock a thick press against Hux's ass, fingers teasing, caressing. Hux sinks his teeth into his own lip, tries to muffle the whimpers that seem to want to make their way out of his chest. It never seems this hard on Finalizer, heat and fury and angry fucks against the bulkhead next to his door. 

He hates leave for this too. 

Kylo nudges his feet wider and Hux spreads them, bends forward to rest his hands on the window seat as Kylo pushes a hand against the small of his back. 

“Stay there.” Kylo's voice is soft, and then his hands disappear. Hux rolls his hips against the empty air, a gust of cool damp blowing in from the open window as he waits. And then Kylo's hands are back on him, one wrapping around his stomach, sinking fingers into it to hold tight. The other is at the top of Hux's ass, fingers slick as they trace down to circle around Hux's hole. Hux can't hold back a groan this time, shudders a little where Kylo holds him in place. And then there's a finger slipping inside, just the tip making its slow way into him. 

“Shhh, shhh. I got you.” Kylo's voice is soft, comforting as Hux whimpers. And it feels so good, this burning stretch that accompanies Kylo's finger sliding home inside him. And he wonders if this is how it always feels for people who live like this, tied to a planet, to a place. 

He hopes not. 

He hopes that this is something that is only his, his and Kylo's, something that only they can find and have and hold. And then Kylo is nudging another finger inside, only the first knuckles of both. Hux's cock throbs, and both fingers are gone for a second. He groans, and Kylo makes a quick soothing sound. Then they're both sighing as Kylo pushes his fingers back in, even slicker now, lube coating Hux's rim. 

Kylo slides his hand down from Hux's belly to wrap around his cock, pumping so slow as his fingers slide into Hux, spread apart when they're buried all the way. Hux moans, chest warm with something. A third finger is in him now, and he can't help pushing his hips backward, trying to fuck himself a little on Kylo's hand. 

And he hates that too. 

That he's so weak for Kylo. That he needs this man so much now, needs him with a burning desire that never entirely leaves. But he's caught like a fly in a web woven out of want and addiction, and he'd be lying to himself if he thought he'd ever get away.

“Ready?” Kylo whispers at the base of his throat and Hux whines in response. He's more than ready. 

The press of Kylo's dick at his entrance is intoxicating. Then Kylo is grabbing his hip again, stroking at Hux's cock with the other hand as he pushes forward. All the way in one dirty slide, just like Hux likes it. And Hux can't breathe for a moment, too full up with Kylo, can taste the feel of him in his lips, the smell against his skin. 

Kylo pulls out, almost slips from Hux's ass before he's sliding back in, filling Hux up. Hux's skin hums with it and he bites his lip again to stop himself from crying out. Kylo bends forward, plasters their back together as he pulls Hux's hips backward to meet his cock. 

“Do you want me to fuck you, Hux?” His voice is low, a pant of breath. “Do you want me?” And Hux does, he does, can't help it. The sound that rips its way from his lips isn't an answer, nothing close to words, not with Kylo's cock too much inside him, Kylo's hand tight on his own dick. But Kylo knows, just as he always knows. 

The sharp jerk of his hips, the sudden slide of his cock is almost a surprise, even though Hux knows it's coming. And Kylo's dick feels even larger that usual as it drags against Hux's prostate, fast, snapping. Hux arches his back, whimpers again. Kylo is working their hips together faster now, has sped up his hand on Hux's cock. He's twisting his fingers a little at the top, knuckles brushing Hux's stomach.

Hux can feel his arms beginning to shake, stares out the window to ground himself. It's light out now, a dull autumn morning, but he can hardly see it. Kylo's fucking him hard now, pushing in, in, in. And suddenly, it's too much, and Hux falls to his elbows, panting against the cushion of the window seat. Behind him, Kylo starts to whisper, voice a low burr. 

“So beautiful, Hux. So fucking beautiful, and you're mine here. Mine everywhere, and you know it. I'll gonna paint it all over your skin. Everyone will stare when we go back to Finalizer. You're gonna have so many bruises from my lips, my fingers, that you won't be able to cover them up.” Hux can see it now, his skin nothing more than a canvas for Kylo's affection. He groans. And then Kylo's reaching up, wrapping a hand loosely around his throat, fucking into him faster. 

“You feel so good, Hux. Anger, and hate, and... fuck... you're incredible. Fuck, what did we do to deserve this?” And Hux doesn't know what Kylo means, can't think, mind exploding in sparking pleasure as Kylo's fingers press lightly into his throat. His stomach is tightening, pressure building in him, balls drawing up. And he's going to come, knows it, can hear it in the little whistling sounds dripping from his lips. 

“Come for me, Hux. Show me how I make you feel. Show me why we're fucked up together like this.” And he can do nothing more than obey, back arching into Kylo's hands. And it's sound, the rush in his ears, and the drag of Kylo's cock in him, and the flutter of pleasure that pours through him to echo out into Kylo's hand as it strokes him through his orgasm.

And then Kylo pushes in, three sharp strokes. Groans against Hux's back. He's spilling inside Hux, pulling Hux against him almost painfully tight. Collapsing forward to press Hux into the window seat, a warm heavy blanket. Hux feels his own breathing start to slow, feels himself go warm and sleepy with Kylo wrapped around his back. Kylo's dick slips from him, come slipping out a little to run down Hux's leg. And then Kylo's fingers are there, pressing it back inside Hux. Hux smiles into the cushion. 

When Kylo finally slides off him, they're both cooler, and Hux's caf has stopped steaming entirely. It's almost completely light out. Hux straightens stiffly, turns to demand they get clean. But before he can say anything, Kylo is gathering him up, pulling them together, slick chest against slick chest. And his mouth is covering Hux's, breathing in the air that Hux lets escape in a huffing breath. His lips are a soft press, his hands against Hux's back a slow caress. 

And Hux hates that he loves this. 

That he loves Kylo.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at [saltandlimes](http://saltandlimes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
